Chosen
by jaydream
Summary: *When the Man in the Moon chooses Hiccup to carry the next future Guardian, it poses complications and questions for everyone.* MPREG and SLASH!
1. Prologue

**Everyone was so excited about this story over at AO3 and Tumblr, and people were begging me to post it on here so they could follow it properly when I updated, so I decided to give it a shot. I know that MPreg and slash isn't widely accepted on this site so much, but this is for my readers and the people who do love the story. **

**I do NOT want any preaching reviews about the slash and mpreg in this story. I am very passionate and excited about writing this and I do not take kindly to preaching to me about slash/gay relationships and stuff.**

* * *

**Title: **_Chosen_

**Summary: **_When the Man in the Moon chooses Hiccup to carry the next future Guardian, it poses complications and questions for everyone._

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Romance/Drama_

**Characters (MAIN): **_Hiccup Haddock and Jack Frost_

**Pairing: **_Jack x Hiccup_

**NOTE: **_**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SLASH AND MPREG!**_

* * *

_PROLOGUE_

The man in the moon knew that when he picked Jack Frost, it wasn't just for the reason to become a Guardian. No, he had something much more in mind for Jack. And it was take patience for his plan to unfold. Because in a small island village lived a young viking named Hiccup Haddock. And he was to become the carrier of the next Guardian. Jack Frost's child.

This was the man in the moon's plan. It would take a lot of trust and patience from both Jack and Hiccup. The man in the moon knew that his plan would fall through. It had to.

It was fate that the two boys met. And it would be fate that Hiccup would carry and give birth to the next Guardian.

**Jay**


	2. Reflections of Teenage Viking

**This chapter is reflecting on Hiccup's thoughts about everything.**

* * *

**Title: **_Chosen_

**Summary: **_When the Man in the Moon chooses Hiccup to carry the next future Guardian, it poses complications and questions for everyone._

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Romance/Drama_

**Characters (MAIN): **_Hiccup Haddock and Jack Frost_

**Pairing: **_Jack x Hiccup_

**NOTE: **_**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SLASH AND MPREG!**_

* * *

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III blearily opened his eyes on a early winter morning. The moon was still high in the clear, cool night sky. All of Berk was silent, and probably asleep. Instead of him. It was the moon's fault. It was taunting him through the window. He could feel it.

The young viking teenager huddled himself under his covers and glared at the moon. How dare he be chosen. How dare he have such a large situation just forced upon him. Okay, so maybe not so much as forced, but it was definitely not something the teenager wanted to deal with right now. Even if he was in love.

Hiccup brushed his brunette bangs out of the way and sighed softly. It wasn't anyone's fault this happened. It wasn't his. It wasn't his boyfriend Jack Frost's, either. It was nobody's fault. It was just ... destiny. If that's what you wanted to call it. Hiccup liked to think of it more as an acursed fate. Fate that he had met and fell in love with Jack. Cursed that the Man in the Moon chose him for such a heavy burden.

The other Guardians didn't help, either. Aside from both he and Jack being terrified about the situation, North, Tooth, Sandy, and Bunny were all thrusting their approval for the decision and telling the two lovers to do what was asked of them. Almost demanding it, really. Hiccup had only met the other Guardians a few months after he and Jack started dating. Only once, though. But when the Man in the Moon told his plan to them, Jack was sent to bring Hiccup to North's workshop for a meeting. Hiccup had been nonetheless overwhelmed. Nothing short of it, to be exact.

_"This is great news to be had!" _North had told them.

_"You two were chosen. It's fate!"_ Tooth trilled happily.

_"I'd do what the Man in the Moon says if I were you." _Bunny instructed.

Sandy had nodded his approval, crossing his arms as to voice his opinion as well.

It had all been too much for Hiccup. Jack tried to take matters into his own hands, telling the other Guardians that this was too soon, too fast. He tried to reason with the Man in the Moon. He tried to do everything. But in the end, it was Hiccup's decision to move forward and do what was told. Gods only know what he was headed for, but if this was his and Jack's destiny and future, then he needed to do what was right for them.

It had only been two months ago when Jack came to Hiccup explaining that the Man in the Moon had spoken to him about their relationship. About the fact they cared and loved each other so much that the moon was choosing Hiccup for something so special that it had only happened almost one-hundred years ago. Possibly even more. At first, Hiccup didn't want to believe it. It was crazy! But he could tell from Jack's soft, bright blue eyes that the Guardian wasn't lying. He would never lie to Hiccup, and the young viking knew this.

Closing his eyes, Hiccup could feel the coolness of the night and the moon's light shining on his face. He still thought that this was all too much, too soon. But who was he to fight fate? Who was he to let Jack down? Hiccup felt like he had been stuck between a rock and a hard place. But in the end ... it had been his choice. And he chose fate.

Opening his eyes slowly again, the young teen sat up in his bed and allowed his covers to slip down onto his lap. Hiccup looked down softly at his small, rounding stomach and put a hand softly over it. Two months ago, Jack had came to him saying that he was to carry the next Guardian, his child. There were no more details other than that the Man in the Moon had spoken to the Guardians firmly about this. He'd chosen Hiccup. He'd chosen Jack. They were meant to be together and have a family. Hiccup was meant to give birth to a new future Guardian.

Closing his eyes and rubbing this thumb slowly over his small growing belly, Hiccup replayed everything over and over in his mind. Jack telling him the news, meeting the Guardians about it, and everything else in between. It had all been a whirlwind in almost less than two months. It all happened so fast.

Hiccup didn't know if he was ready for this. To face the next seven months ahead of him. To face the village with his pregnancy. To become a teenaged father to a chosen Guardian. It was all so much and he was only seventeen. The whole situation had just been thrust at him full force with little slowing down or choice. There was no choice. He was chosen to do this. Hiccup knew what that was like in the past with Toothless. Being chosen to do something is not easy to just walk away from.

Looking back out at the moon, Hiccup kept his hand over his small stomach. He trusted Jack with all his heart. He loved him and knew that the winter Guardian wouldn't do anything without asking. Jack would never do anything to hurt him, Hiccup knew this. It was just so much at once. Hiccup felt like he couldn't treat this normal. It wasn't normal. He didn't even know how he could carry a baby to begin with. But he didn't question it. He didn't want to. All Hiccup wanted was to be loved, love in return, and do what was decided for them. The best for his future baby. He just couldn't say no to the decision at hand.

Hiccup looked down once again at his stomach and smiled just a little bit. He'd always wanted to become a father. Now he was. While still terrified of the idea and the concept, he wasn't straying from it. He was going to be a dad with Jack, no matter what. No matter who said anything to him about it. He was going to love this baby, and take the absolute best care of it.

Laying back down, Hiccup covered up once more and kept both hands protectively over his small belly. Feeling sleep come over him again, he yawned and settled into his bed, rubbing this thumbs over his stomach, hoping that he would bring comfort to the child he carried inside him.

"I'll never let anything hurt you," Hiccup sleepily mumbled, smiling down at his belly. "I love you already ... and so does Jack. You're special, and I promise that nothing is going to hurt you as long as I'm here." He softly stroked his fingertips over his stomach and closed his eyes, finally letting some relieving sleep take over his restless mind.

**Jay**


	3. Reflections of a Winter Guardian

**This chapter is reflecting on Jack's thoughts about everything.**

* * *

**Title: **_Chosen_

**Summary: **_When the Man in the Moon chooses Hiccup to carry the next future Guardian, it poses complications and questions for everyone._

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Romance/Drama_

**Characters (MAIN): **_Hiccup Haddock and Jack Frost_

**Pairing: **_Jack x Hiccup_

**NOTE: **_**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SLASH AND MPREG!**_

* * *

Jack Frost softly sighed as he walked around the cove early that morning. It was still dark out, the moon was still up, and he had been done frosting and making it snow in other parts of the world. He just wasn't ready to see Hiccup yet. Besides, he would be sleeping.

The Guardian liked the cove. It was where Hiccup and Toothless had met, he'd been told. It was a nice spot to think and to collect yourself. Jack's favorite part was the pond. He loved frosting it, making it look beautiful and sleek.

Crouching down next to the water, Jack looked up at the moon with a heavy mind. So much had happened in the last two months of his immortal life. Now, it was about to change forever.

Jack loved Hiccup, there was no doubt in that. But the Guardian didn't want to make his boyfriend do something he didn't want to. Chosen by the Man in the Moon or not, it was their life. It was Hiccup's life. They had to do what was best for them. Hiccup had to do what was best for him. But in the end, it was always Hiccup's choice. Jack was honestly surprised when his boyfriend had picked the path the moon had told them to go.

But why them? Was it because they were young and in love? Was it because Hiccup was the only person who could carry a baby? Jack didn't understand and his questions were unanswered.

Jack remembered the day his heart broke for Hiccup when he had to take his boyfriend to discuss this with the other Guardians. He knew that much like when they wanted him to become one of them, that the others were going to be on board with it and push Hiccup into doing what was chosen for him. Jack could see the overwhelming fear on Hiccup's face and in his eyes that day. It shattered him to the core.

Much like Hiccup, the Guardian didn't understand any of this. There were no questions answered, more to be asked, and a future that was uncertain for them. To be frank and honest, Jack was scared. More scared that he ever remembered before he became the winter spirit. Even more scared than the time he met Pitch! Maybe because he had no answers. Maybe because, he was more or less scared for Hiccup.

Jack sat down with his legs crossed and staff in his lap. He sighed openly and looked up at the clear night sky. He spoke to the moon every chance he got. He figured if he did it enough times, he was sure to get an answer at some point.

"Why me?" Jack spoke softly, but clearly. "Why us? Why-why Hiccup?! He's just a boy! He doesn't deserve to have all of this responsibility and challenges shoved at him! It's just not fair!" The Guardian pounded his fist on the ground, frosting it instantly. He was frustrated and confused. He didn't know why this was happening. Why couldn't the next Guardian be chosen? Why did it have to be born? Why did Hiccup have to carry and birth it? Why, why, why, why?

Jack sighed and unclenched his fist, closing his eyes. "So many questions and you won't answer them for me. I just want to know why. I just ..." His voice faltered, knowing that he wouldn't get a response. It was probably for a good reason that the Man in the Moon didn't answer him, but it was frustrating to Jack.

Standing up, the Guardian decided that he would head to the village and see Hiccup before the sun rose. He smiled thinking about the young teenage boy. The way his hair was probably in his eyes as he slept, the freckles on his face and everything else in between about his boyfriend. Jack knew every little detail about Hiccup. And it was probably a safe bet by now that the teenager was beginning to show signs of the pregnancy in his belly. Jack felt his heart skip beats just thinking about it.

Looking up once more at the moon before he took off for Berk, Jack softly leaned against his staff and spoke again. "I just want to know what your plan is for all of this. I just want to know if Hiccup and I will be okay. I just want Hiccup ... to be safe." He closed his eyes for a minute and hung his head. "I just want answers."

**Jay**


	4. The Choice Is Hiccup's

**WOW guys I am overwhelmed by the positive reception this story is getting! Thank you all so much! Here is chapter 3!**

* * *

**Title: **_Chosen_

**Summary: **_When the Man in the Moon chooses Hiccup to carry the next future Guardian, it poses complications and questions for everyone._

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Romance/Drama_

**Characters (MAIN): **_Hiccup Haddock and Jack Frost_

**Pairing: **_Jack x Hiccup_

**NOTE: **_**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SLASH AND MPREG!**_

* * *

Jack softly landed in Berk on the steps of Hiccup's house. He opened the door and went inside the warm home and headed up the stairs towards his boyfriend's bedroom. Smiling when he saw the teenager asleep in his bed, Jack walked over and brushed away a few strands of his hair from his eyes. Hiccup always looked so peaceful when he was asleep. So calm and vulnerable. Jack crouched down next to Hiccup's bed and set down his staff. "Hic? Hiccup I'm home," he smiled stroking his cool hand on the brunette's cheek.

Hiccup opened his sleepy green eyes and smiled. "Jack." He reached over and took his boyfriend's hand, hugging his arm softly. He missed Jack a lot when he was gone and now that all of this was happening, he missed Jack even more when he was alone with his thoughts.

Jack grinned kissing Hiccup's forehead and climbing onto the bed with him. Hiccup sat up slowly and wrapped his arms around Jack's body. He closed his eyes as he laid his head against Jack's shoulder. To Hiccup, it didn't matter if Jack was cold. He was used to it, and Jack was just about as warm as winter itself. It gave Hiccup comfort.

"I missed you," Hiccup mumbled sleepily.

"I missed you, too," Jack kissed Hiccup's forehead softly. He laid his head on top of the other boy's and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's waist. Just under his arm, he could feel the small bulge of Hiccup's pregnant stomach. He looked down and pulled back the covers, seeing his boyfriend's little belly for the first time. He knew that he'd be showing, but now ... it was surreal.

Hiccup looked down too then up at Jack. He couldn't place the look on his boyfriend's face. Was it sadness? Was it worry? Was it both? Hiccup couldn't place it and he honestly didn't know if he wanted to find out what Jack was thinking.

"It ... it's so little," Jack tilted his head.

Hiccup smiled softly and laughed a little bit. "I'm just starting out, Jack. It's only been two months." He rested his head back down on Jack's shoulder. "But I will get bigger."

Jack nodded and rested his head back down against Hiccup's. This was so surreal. Everything about it. It just felt like a dream. But he knew it wasn't. This was actually happening. And it only was the start.

As Hiccup started to drift back off to sleep, Jack stared out the window, remembering two months to the day when they met the other Guardians.

_The letter had been adressed to both Hiccup and Jack. It was from North. Hiccup read it, but had no idea what it all meant. North wasn't exactly the best spoken person in the world, but Jack could dechiper the letter just fine. Kind of._

_The other Guardians wanted to meet them both, and this worried Jack. This must be really important if it involved both him and Hiccup together. Jack felt his heart pound as he looked at the fear in Hiccup's eyes. He had to do this. It had to be important._

_Holding onto Jack, Hiccup let his boyfriend fly them to North's workshop. He didn't know what to expect, after all, he'd only met the other Guardians once and that was only a formality for Jack since they were dating. No, this seemed to be really important. And if it involved him, then it had to be something big._

_Jack landed softly on the front steps of North's shop. He led Hiccup inside, holding onto his boyfriend's hand. The yeti and elves were bustling around the large shop, causing chaos as normal and working. Hiccup looked around nervously, but in wonderment just the same. It had been a long time since he'd been up at North's place and he really did love how beautiful it looked. It was very different from Berk._

_The two walked through the shop heading towards North's office when they ran into Bunnymund. They stopped when the large rabbit spoke to them looking not too pleased. "Got North's letter did ya? Was wondering when you two would show up."_

_Hiccup swallowed looking at Jack. He knew that Bunny was very brash, and he kind of reminded Hiccup of his father. He looked back up at Bunny and waved weakly. "Uh ... h-hi. I guess you remember me."_

_Bunny looked down at the two and nodded. "Yeah. North's in his office. Don't waste anymore of our time." He glanced at Jack before walking off, muttering._

_Hiccup winced softly, and Jack rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about him," Jack assured softly. "He just likes to be a brute." He took Hiccup's hand and led him up to North's office._

_Before the large, double doors was a yeti. Jack nodded softly at him as the creature let both Jack and Hiccup inside. Hiccup looked around the large, beautiful office and smiled softly. Jack had his eyes fixed on North who was at his desk reading. "We're here," Jack spoke softly, but boldly._

_North looked up grinning from ear to ear as he stood up. "Jack! Hiccup! You came!" He walked over to the couple and put his hands together. "So. You are here about letter, yes? You two agree to-"_

_"Woah, big guy," Jack held up his hand. "Wait just a minute. We don't exactly understand what the letter is about." He looked at Hiccup for a moment. "I mean ... what is going on? What does it have to do with Hiccup?"_

_North motioned for the boys to follow and the other Guardians followed to gather around for the news. Hiccup was getting more and more nervous as he grasped onto Jack's arm. If the other Guardians were coming to listen, this had to be something huge._

_"Man in Moon has spoken to us," North started. "He has given us some very big news. Which I write to you and Hiccup about." He grinned, as if this was the greatest thing in the world._

_"Yeah, but," Jack looked confused. "We didn't get it. You said 'Teeming with child' and-and 'the next Guardian'. What does all that MEAN, North?"_

_Tooth flitted over to the boys and smiled warmly, excitedly in fact. "It means you two are going to have the next future Guardian!"_

_Jack looked at Tooth for a moment, the back at North. "Wait-do you mean..." He looked at Hiccup and once more back at North again. "You mean that Hiccup and I have to have a baby?! All the because the Man in the Moon said so?"_

_Hiccup blinked several times and paled. He looked at Jack, clutching his arm. The Guardians wanted him and Jack to have a baby? The future next Guardian? _

_North nodded, grinning widely. "Yes! You and Hiccup are to concieve the next Guardian! Hiccup will carry and birth in Berk. Nine months on a winter night!"_

_"If the Man in the Moon tells ya to do something, you do it," Bunny responded cooly. "Just like when he came to use to choose you, he's choosing Hiccup this time."_

_"But that's not fair!" Jack roared. "He's just a kid! He's only seventeen, you can't expect for him to do something this important!"_

_Hiccup felt pale and dizzy. Why was this happening? This was all so much! So fast and so soon. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't even told Jack that he could carry children. And now, he was going to have to spill everything._

_North looked softly at Hiccup and smiled quite fatherly like. "Hiccup? Explain your gift?"_

_Swallowing hard, Hiccup looked at Jack. He squeezes his eyes shut and sighed. "Oh gods. Jack, I'm sorry, Jack. I should have told you!" He looked at his boyfriend. "I…the gods gave me the ability to have kids. I—I don't know why … I don't really know how, but they did. I'm the only male in Berk who can carry a baby and have one." Hiccup flushed bright pink, looking down at the floor. "It's … the gods call it a gift. It only happens every hundred years. It skipped the last generation of my family and got to me. I-I should have told you. But I didn't think I would have to."_

_Jack blinked furiously. He wasn't mad at Hiccup, but he was shocked and a little disappointed. It seemed like Hiccup should have told him this when they got together. Yet, he understood the reason why. He wrapped his arms around Hiccup and hugged his boyfriend softly. "It's okay, Hic. It's alright."_

_Hiccup nodded and looked at the Guardians. "I-I have a question. What if I don't do this? What if I chose not to?"_

_The Guardians looked at each other solemnly. They didn't want to have to tell the couple this, but if Hiccup was asking, then it was what they had to do._

_"The Moon will die," Bunny said jokingly, though with the fear arising in Hiccup's eyes, he quickly revised his statement. "Uh ... actually, mate, if destiny is changed, then well ..." He looked at the two, not wanting to finish._

_Jack glared softly at him. "What. Will happen?"_

_North sighed deeply. "Jack. You will be forced to move on. To someone else."_

_"What!" Jack looked at them in shock, then at Hiccup. "What do you mean I'll be forced to move on?" He looked at the rest of the Guardians._

_"The Moon will force you to find someone else to carry your child," Tooth confessed sweetly, sounding very upset at the thought. "Hiccup will lose all memory of you and live his life the way it was before you two met."_

_Jack looked back at Hiccup and imagined his life before they'd met. Sure, it was fun, but it just wasn't the same without Hiccup. His heart sank heavily._

_Hiccup looked down for a moment, then looked up at Jack. He took his boyfriend's hand softly. "I-I can't let that happen Jack. I love you too much. I couldn't live my life without you, remembering or not. And I know that you couldn't live without me."_

_He closed his eyes tightly and swallowed hard. "I-I'll do it."_

That's what started everything, Jack remembered laying his head on Hiccup's. It was Hiccup's choice in the end. In the end, he'd agreed to go with destiny. Because he loved Jack and wanted to be with him. But Jack felt like Hiccup was doing something he didn't want to do. All because the Man in the Moon asked them too. Jack never wanted to force Hiccup into doing something he didn't want to. But he also knew how determined, brave, and faithful his boyfriend was.

If this is what Hiccup wanted, then it's what Jack wanted, too. He softly kissed Hiccup's cheek and laid down with his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around the teenager's small frame. In seven months, they would have the next future Guardian. In seven months, they would become parents.

All because the Man in the Moon decided it was fate and destiny. Two things that Jack sorely hated right now.

**Jay**


	5. Always Here For You

**So I'm going to do a little time skip, here, everyone. Because I really have no further ideas for present time. Well. Here it goes.**

* * *

**Title: **_Chosen_

**Summary: **_When the Man in the Moon chooses Hiccup to carry the next future Guardian, it poses complications and questions for everyone._

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Romance/Drama_

**Characters (MAIN): **_Hiccup Haddock and Jack Frost_

**Pairing: **_Jack x Hiccup_

**NOTE: **_**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SLASH AND MPREG!**_

* * *

_Three Months Later ..._

Hiccup groaned softly as he made his way up to his room. His legs were killing him (yes! even the missing one!), his back, and every other spot on his body. He wrapped an arm around his larger, now five months pregnant belly and sat on his bed, rubbing the back of his sore neck. Being pregnant was hard enough, but add on a uncooperative, lax leg and that made for more trouble than it was worth.

Sitting up against the headboard of his bed with his pillow underneath his back, Hiccup relaxed for a while, stroking his hand gently over his stomach. The baby wasn't quite moving yet, and according to the village healer, it would be about another week before Hiccup probably felt any sort of movement from his baby.

Sighing softly, the teenager sat up with struggle and ran a tired hand through his hair. He just wanted this whole thing to be over. Everyone looked at him funny, he couldn't ride Toothless, and he felt sore all the time. Being pregnant was a literal pain.

When a gentle, large nuzzinling nose interrupted Hiccup's thoughts, he looked up and smiled when he saw Toothless standing beside his bed. The dragon had become increasingly overprotective of Hiccup since the start of the pregnancy. Especially when Jack was not around. Hiccup figured that his boyfriend had spoken to Toothless, making his friend promise to watch out for him. Not that Hiccup minded, it was just that sometimes Toothless could be a little too overbearing.

"Hey buddy," Hiccup smiled leaning his head against the dragon's. "Figured you'd come in sooner or later."

Toothless purred softly and licked Hiccup's cheek. He then softly nudged his nose against Hiccup's large tummy, purring again. He was always worried about Hiccup and his baby. And Jack made him promise to look out for them both.

"Baby's alright, bud," Hiccup stroked his fingertips over his belly. "Not moving yet, though." He sounded a little disappointed at this. Truth be told, he kind of wanted to feel his and Jack's child. To actually feel and know that their little baby was in there. As if a big belly wasn't proof enough, right?

Toothless laid down on the floor beside Hiccup's bed protectively, closing his eyes and wrapping his wings around himself. Hiccup smiled and patted the dragon's head gently. "Get some rest. I think we both could use it." Toothless grunted tiredly in response.

Ignoring his own advice to rest, Hiccup heaved himself up off the bed and hobbled to the window, resting his elbows on the sill and looking outside. Jack had been gone for the whole day, and he missed his boyfriend a lot. It seemed that the more the pregnancy lasted, the worse Hiccup missed Jack. Of course he knew it was probably his hormones that came so wonderfully with carrying a baby, but Hiccup wished he could have Jack around more often. He just wanted to be a normal couple. But that was a far cry. Nothing in their lives was exactly normal.

Most days, Hiccup kept himself in his house, not wanting to get the many disapproving, weird looks from everyone. His father had been plenty fine with everything, knowing about the gift ever since Hiccup was born. Stoick had sternly warned the village not to make a fuss of things. If this was destiny as Jack and Hiccup both explained to him, then there was no need to make things harder for the couple. He had even went as far as welcoming Jack to the family officially. Something that made Hiccup very happy.

When Hiccup heard the front door downstairs close, he knew that his father was home. The two could always talk to each other now that this whole thing had come up. Hiccup was often lonely without Jack and knew that his dad understood the feeling. Besides, Hiccup was carrying a baby. Part of their family. Stoick was rough sometimes, sure, but not stupid. He would never dare throw Hiccup out on his own carrying a child. Hiccup had been so grateful for that.

Carefully hobbling down the stairs holding his belly with one arm and pressing his free hand against the wall, Hiccup smiled at his father. "Hey, Dad. You're back early, it's not even dusk yet."

Stoick looked up at his son and smiled warmly. "Finished up early. Wanted to come check on you, I have not seen you around the village today."

"Oh trust me," Hiccup laughed shortly. "I was out today. Everything is ... sore."

"You should be resting then," Stoick sounded concerned, and his eyes showed it, too. He remembered his wife being pregnant, and knew that sometimes it was a hard thing to come by.

Hiccup smiled in appreciation. "I'm alright, Dad. Though I will sit down." He grinned and lifted up his prosthetic. "Even this is killing me."

Stoick laughed and pulled out a chair for his son. "Well, you're doing great, Hiccup. I am proud of you."

Beaming, Hiccup sat down and protectively cradled his belly. "Thanks. That means a lot to me. Considering everyone else thinks I'm a big weirdo."

"Who thinks that?" Stoick asked gruffly, sitting beside his son. "I told everyone to mind themselves with you and Jack. This is a rough time for both of you and you don't need the added attention or stress."

Hiccup nodded. "I know, Dad, I know. I appreciate it really I-I do, but it seems like nobody is really listening. They stare and sometimes whisper. I know I shouldn't let it bother me, but sometimes it does. I can't help it, Dad. I feel like a wonderous freak."

"I'm sorry, son," Stoick put a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "But I want you to listen to me. You're not any kind of freak, Hiccup. I know you didn't ask for this, but it's happening and it's here now. You have to brave it. Just like you did with Toothless. Brave what is to come and brave what is here now. Don't worry about what others may think of you, because I know that in the end, you're going to come up strong, son."

"You think so?" Hiccup looked at his father worriedly. "I mean this is still so much for me, so fast. I'm seventeen, Dad. How can anybody expect me to raise a kid?"

Stoick smiled wholeheartedly. "You're gonna be just fine, son. You've got Jack. He's a good kid. And I want you to remember that you'll always have me, too. Your mother would be proud of you, Hiccup. Odin knows it."

Hiccup smiled a little bit and gave his father a hug. "Thanks, Dad. That really helps, you know. I appreciate everything you've been doing for me and Jack. We need all the help we can get."

"I know, son," Stoick very gently hugged Hiccup back. "And I'm always going to be here for you two."

**Jay**


	6. Shortage and Promises

**Happy New Year, everyone! Enjoy the first chapter of the NEW YEAR!**

* * *

**Title: **_Chosen_

**Summary: **_When the Man in the Moon chooses Hiccup to carry the next future Guardian, it poses complications and questions for everyone._

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Romance/Drama_

**Characters (MAIN): **_Hiccup Haddock and Jack Frost_

**Pairing: **_Jack x Hiccup_

**NOTE: **_**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SLASH AND MPREG!**_

* * *

Hiccup spent the rest of that day after speaking with his father wandering around the village with Toothless. He was missing Jack, and the Guardian was expected back at Berk anytime now.

Looking down at his large belly, Hiccup wondered what Jack would think of it. He was sure that he looked funny. Scrawny everywhere else and having a big round belly in the middle of his lanky body. The thought made him blush and sigh a little, which prompted Toothless to nudge Hiccup softly in support.

Smiling over at his friend, Hiccup rubbed the dragon's head. "Thanks, bud. I'm sorry for being a downer lately. It's just that I'm still getting used to all this you know?" He looked around him as some people stared as usual. "I mean people are still ... not okay with me. With this." Hiccup looked back at Toothless with somewhat sad eyes. "I just wish I was normal."

Toothless purred and nudged Hiccup's head lovingly. No matter what, he would always love Hiccup. And even more so now that he was carrying a little child. Toothless had parental instincts as well and he just wanted to protect his friend and his little one.

Hiccup smiled, hugging Toothless warmly. "I know, bud. You're a great protector. And you're going to be a great dragon uncle," he laughed as Toothless pounced around him in the snow at the words.

"He's gonna be a terrific dragon uncle," Jack voiced behind Hiccup, softly landing behind his boyfriend with a bright grin.

Turning his head quickly, Hiccup grinned widely and held his arms out. "Jack! You're home!" He laughed as Jack enveloped him in a chilly, but loving hug. Hiccup's belly softly bumped against Jack as they hugged.

Jack pulled back and grinned. "Wow, Hic. You look really great." He took Hiccup's hands and kissed his boyfriends freckly fingers. "Being pregnant suits you, Hic."

Blushing brightly, Hiccup looked down and shuffled his foot. "I look like a stick figure with a balloon attached to me." He looked back up at Jack, seeing that the Guardian never ever lost his proud and happy grin.

"You look really great, Hic," Jack kissed the young viking's lips. "You look really glowy and stuff like that. LIke a happy dad."

Hiccup blushed again and smiled, looping his arms around Jack's neck. "I am happy. I-I'm still getting used to this, sure, but I'm happy, Jack. I'm happy to be with you, and I'm really happy to be able to carry your baby."

"_Our _baby," Jack winked, kissing the tip of Hiccup's nose. "You're going to be a great dad, Hic. And I hope that I will be, too."

"You will, Jack," Hiccup grinned cutely. "You're going to be the fun dad. The baby will love you. Probably better than me." His voice softly trailed off.

Jack frowned and lifted Hiccup's chin. "Hey. Hic, come on. None of that, alright? You're going to make an excellent dad. You're so kind and loving. You're caring and sweet. You'll make a really great dad to our baby, Hiccup."

Hiccup hugged Jack warmly and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Jack. You always seem to know what to say, you know that?"

"Well. I have to!" Jack grinned laughing. "I'm a Guardian after all."

Cradling his belly and walking arm-in-arm with Jack through the village, Hiccup leaned his head on his boyfriend's arm. "How's Jamie doing?" He knew how fond of the little boy Jack was, and he always liked updates on the kids his boyfriend had fun with when he wasn't in Berk.

"Jamie's great," Jack grinned remembering his friend. "He's going to be making the softball team in the spring. I told him I would come watch."

"That's great," Hiccup smiled. "You're really great with kids. Which is why I know that you're going to be a real great dad."

"Kids are my thing," Jack beamed. "I'm really proud to be a part of that. To be their Guardian. Kids just seem to have this wonderment about them. They believe in anything they want to. They believe that they can be anybody they set their minds to. They're fun, vibrant, and full of life. They hold a lot of promise and future." He grinned kissing Hiccup's head. "Just like you."

Hiccup playfully frowned. "I'm not a kid, Jack!" He let go of Jack and lovingly punched his boyfriend's arm. "I'm seventeen and pregnant. I'm not a kid."

Jack laughed flinching at his boyfriend's arm punch. "Okay, okay. You're not a kid. But the rest is true. You're vibrant and full of life and promse and you have a bright future."

Hiccup grinned kissing Jack's cheek as an apology. "That's better. Thank you."

Laughing again, Jack wrapped his arm around Hiccup's still lanky waist, resting his hand over the teen's belly. "Is the baby moving yet?"

Hiccup shook his head. "Not yet. The village healer said it might be a couple of weeks before I felt anything. I'm still early in the month."

Jack nodded, kissing Hiccup's cheek. "Well I can't wait. I'm going to try and be here in Berk for you and the baby as much as I can, alright? I know my job as a Guardian is demanding, but I'll be here for you. Always, Hic."

Hiccup nodded. "I know you will. I know you try." He smiled taking Jack's hand interlacing their fingers. "Do you think I could visit the other Guardians sometime? I'm sure they'd like an update. To see me and all, you know?"

"Sure," Jack grinned. "That's a great idea. North's always askin' about you. Asking how you are and everything. About the baby and stuff. He's excited for us."

"I'm sure," Hiccup grinned remembering. "He's an excitable guy." He nuzzled up against Jack. "I'd like to see them all again. Sometimes being here all alone with a village who doesn't understand you is hard."

Jack nodded. "I'm sure it is. Next time I go see North, you can come. I'll probably go see him in the next few days, but are you sure that you'll be okay to fly?"

Hiccup looked at Toothless and smiled. "Yeah. I'll be alright, right buddy?" He reached over petting Toothless on his side. "He's been very protective of me and the baby. He would make sure that I'm alright to fly and he'd go slow for me."

Jack grinned up at the dragon and pet him as well. "Well, thanks, Toothless. You're a good dragon, huh? Keeping my promise, right?"

Toothless nodded happily, licking Jack's cheek and nuzzling Hiccup. He was happy for his best friend and his mate. Their offspring was special and had to be protected. He was absolutely going to do his best to protect them. Just as Jack had asked.

"How's your father?" Jack asked, taking Hiccup's hand back.

"He's gone for a few days," Hiccup sighed. "Something about food. We're having a small shortage."

Jack blinked. "Shortage? But-but you're carrying a baby. You have to eat all you can!" His voice rose with concern.

"I know, I know," Hiccup nodded. "I've been sharing fish with Toothless. He's all too happy to share." He smiled at Jack softly. "I'll be okay. Dad went out for me, actually. He knows I have to eat. He's just as worried about me and the baby as anyone else."

Jack nodded, feeling his heart rate slow down a little at the reassurance. "I just want you to be okay, Hic. I don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

Hiccup smiled hugging Jack's arm as they walked. "I will, Jack. I promise. I'll look after myself and I have Dad and Toothless. I'll be okay. I'm eating enough and when I can. Trust me, Gobber and Astrid are being forceful at me about eating enough for both of us."

"Good," Jack grinned kissing Hiccup's cheek. "I hate having to worry about you when I'm not around. I'm happy that you've got good friends and family looking out for you." He laid his head on Hiccup's and held his boyfriend close. It gave him comfort to know that he could trust some people in the village to look after Hiccup when he wasn't around.

"I love you," Hiccup smiled warmly, looking up at Jack. He gave the Guardian a soft kiss on his lips. "I promise everything will be okay."

Jack nodded hugging Hiccup at his side. "I know it will be, Hic. I know."

**Jay**


	7. So Alone

**Well I'm sad to say that this is going to be a very dramatic and semi-angsty chapter. I apologize in advanced, but I think some of you might just like that sort of thing!**

* * *

**Title: **_Chosen_

**Summary: **_When the Man in the Moon chooses Hiccup to carry the next future Guardian, it poses complications and questions for everyone._

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Romance/Drama_

**Characters (MAIN): **_Hiccup Haddock and Jack Frost_

**Pairing: **_Jack x Hiccup_

**NOTE: **_**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SLASH AND MPREG!**_

* * *

_Hiccup screamed in definite, immense pain. He hadn't imagined that having a baby could be this painful, but it was. He whined in between his painful screams. Tears and sweat ran down his face as he clutched Jack's hand. This was unbearable and all he wanted was for their baby out of him. He was sure that the entire village could probably hear his agony. At that point, he didn't care. He was in pain and he was going to scream and cry all he wanted._

_Hiccup was nowhere near his time to birth their baby. He was eight months, sure, but the baby was taking more than enough time to come. And each second that passed led Hiccup to be in even more pain than he could probably bear._

_Jack softly stroked Hiccup's sweat matted hair, speaking softly and soothingly to his boyfriend. Hiccup kept arching his back and squeezing the Guardian's hand, pain ripping through his lanky body every few minutes. Hiccup tossed and turned his head from the pain, just wanting everything to be over._

_"Hnnngh!" Hiccup groaned through gritted teeth. He couldn't take it. He didn't want to take it. He just wanted the baby out. He just wanted the pain to end. "It hurts! Gods make it stop please!" Hiccup sobbed, his other hand grabbing onto Jack's hoodie sleeve._

_Jack bit his lip softly, kissing Hiccup's forehead. "It's okay, Hic. It's okay, you're gonna be fine, you're going to be okay." His voice sounded strong but shaky. He was worried for his boyfriend. The healer had told them both that Hiccup was having a really hard time with the labor progess. She suspected that the baby was turned upside down and bringing a hard time to the young viking boy. Hiccup was, in terms, not expected to make it through the birth._

_Hours passed when Hiccup was expected to deliver. The boy was already so exhausted that he had no willpower and energy to give birth. The pain was throbbing and still rippling through Hiccup's body, but he couldn't muster the energy to move. His eyes were pale and glazed, his hands were shaky. He was turning chilly and clammy. His breathes were short and gasping._

_When the cries of his and Jack's baby were heard, Hiccup's hand dropped from Jack's and he took his last, shallow breathe._

"Jack!" Hiccup gasped awake, sitting himself upright as fast as he could. Sheer terror and shakiness ran through him. His head was pounding and he felt near tears. Hiccup looked around his moonlit room, seeing that he was the only one there. Jack must have left for the night, he figured.

Calming down his breathing, Hiccup closed his eyes for a minute and slid out of his bed, holding his belly. Then he stopped and opened his eyes. He looked down at his belly, running his fingers slowly and softly over the large bulge under his tunic. The dream had been so real, so vivid. He could feel the pain. He could feel everything from it. And ... and what if the dream was going to come true? Was he going to die from childbirth? Was ... was he not going to see his baby? Be with Jack? Hiccup knew that he and Jack hadn't gotten a lot of information from the Moon or the Guardians.

Hiccup closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than for Jack to be there with him. To tell about his nightmare and to have it be explained. He didn't want to die. He wanted to take care of his and Jack's baby. He wanted to be a parent. Maybe he was just worried and scared. Maybe ... maybe he was just stressed.

The rest of the night blurred by Hiccup as he stayed awake. There was no way he was going to sleep again. Not now, anyway. He couldn't in case the dream came back. Sitting on his bed with his legs crossed, Hiccup looked down at his belly as if watching over his little baby. He rubbed his thumb softly against it and hummed soothingly, trying to calm himself down more than trying to soothe the baby inside him.

Waiting for Jack to arrive, Hiccup kept this up until the early morning hours. When the sun rose, he looked out the window, waiting for Jack to fly in with his gorgeous smile and cheery attitude.

Just minutes after the sun fully rose, Jack flew in through Hiccup's window and landed perfectly onto his feet with a grin. "Morning Hic." His smile faded, however, when he saw the look in his boyfriend's eyes. "Wh-what happened? Are you okay?" He ran over to the bed and began to look fearful.

Hiccup felt tears sting his eyes. "I had a bad dream, Jack. And ... and I need to know something, okay? I need to know everything. The truth and everything. Okay?"

Jack nodded sitting down next to him. "Okay, Hic. I'll tell you anything you want. What's wrong?" He began to rub Hiccup's back, hoping to calm whatever was troubling his boyfriend.

Looking straight into Jack's glacier blue eyes, Hiccup let some tears fall. "Am I going to die, Jack? Am I going to die when I have our baby?"

Jack's eyes went wide. "I ... no ... no why? Is that what you dreamed about?" He took Hiccup's hands and kissed his fingers. "Hic-"

"No!" Hiccup took his hands away and stood up. "Don't 'Hic' me, Jack! Ever since this started, I've been told who I should be and what I have to do! I have been told that I have to be pregnant and carry a child that I know nothing about! I-" Hiccup stopped for a moment, tears flooding his face. "I'm stressed, Jack! Now I'm having nightmares about me dying when I have our baby! I don't know what's going on with my own mind, my own body, and I don't know what's going on with the baby or us!" He balled up his fists, hot tears pouring down his face as he looked at Jack. "I'm scared, Jack! I'm terrified and I feel like-like I'm alone! I know you have work to do, I understand that, I really do but please! You need to tell me everything!"

Jack frowned and stood up, his eyes looking upset. "Hic. I don't KNOW everything! Hiccup if I knew, I would tell you! The Moon doesn't tell me anything!" He balled up his fists in the same frustration his boyfriend carried. "He doesn't talk to me like he does the other Guardians and I wish he did! I want to help you, Hic, you know I do, but how can I when I don't know anything myself?!"

Hiccup stayed quiet, tears rolling down his freckled cheeks. He was feeling so upset and so conflicted. He didn't know where to turn. He didn't know which way was up anymore. He couldn't speak.

"If you didn't want to do this, you should have said so," Jack fumed. "I didn't force you to do this! You chose to do this all on your own!" He grabbed his staff and stomped towards the window. "You should have thought more about this before you just jumped into this."

"I didn't have a choice, Jack!" Hiccup turned his head. "It was carry a baby or lose you! Do you really think that I wanted to lose you?"

Jack stayed silent for a moment, drumming his fingers on his staff. "I don't know, Hic. Maybe this whole thing was a mistake. We're not ready. And we only did this to stay together. We did this for a selfish reason."

"Well it's too late!" Hiccup cried out. "I'm pregnant and it's going to happen! I can't stop it! I can't say no anymore!" Fresh tears poured down the teen's face. "And if I wanted to say no, then I would have! I didn't want to say no, Jack. I wanted to stay with you! I ... I wanted a baby with you but ... but not like THIS!"

Looking softly at his boyfriend, Jack sighed and gripped his staff. "Hic. I'm sorry. I wanted ... I just wanted the best for you. Hic, I just wanted to love you and to have a family with you. I know you didn't want it like this, but it happened." He threw his staff onto the floor, making Hiccup jump a little. "It's the damn Moon's fault, okay?! I don't know why he did this to us, but he did and it sucks! I know it sucks, okay? But don't blame me!"

"I'm not blaming you," Hiccup spoke softer, choked up. "I'm not, Jack. I just want to know the missing details. I just want to know whether or not ... if I get to see my baby or not. If I ever get to see you again. If I get to stay with you and our baby."

Jack sighed running his hand through his hair. "Hic. I don't know. Okay? I don't and if I did I would tell you. I would. You have to believe me." He looked pleadingly at his boyfriend. "Hic, I love you. And I would do everything in my power to protect you. I just don't know all the details. And I don't think that I will."

Hiccup nodded looking down. Not that it mattered. With his big belly in the way, he couldn't see his feet or the floor. He wiped his cheeks on his sleeve and sniffed. "Jack ... I kind of want to be alone for a while." He looked up at the Guardian and bit his lip. "I need to think. I need some time alone."

Jack felt his heart break, but nodded. He picked up his staff and walked to the window. He didn't want to leave. He just wanted to apologize to Hiccup and hug his boyfriend and love him. He didn't want to leave. Looking over at a very upset Hiccup, Jack softly bit his lip. "If you need me ... j-just call. I'll hear you. Wherever I am."

Hiccup nodded rubbing his arm up and down. "I'm sorry, Jack. I just ... I need some time alone. I love you I do. Please don't go far." Tears pooled the viking's eyes again.

Jack smiled sadly. "I'm not gonna go far, Hic. Don't worry." He planted a soft kiss on Hiccup's forehead. "I'll always be with you, Hic. I care about you and your needs. If you need a break for a while, then that's okay. I'll always be around for you." He put his hand softly on Hiccup's belly. "And for the baby. No matter if we're still together or just friends."

Swallowing hard, Hiccup closed his eyes and hugged Jack gently. "I love you Jack. I'll be okay. I promise. I just need time to think."

Jack nodded kissing the top of Hiccup's head. "I know, Hic." He wrapped an arm around Hiccup and laid his head on top of the viking's. "I know."

Hiccup closed his eyes and kissed Jack's cheek before letting the Guardian go and watching him fly out of his bedroom window. Tears pooled Hiccup's eyes again as he sat down on the bed. He felt hopeless and confused. He just wanted answers and he wasn't getting any. All he wanted to do was have a normal life. And he couldn't.

Hanging his head in his hands, Hiccup let the tears fall down his cheeks. They'd never fought before. Hiccup had never yelled at Jack before. And now everything was unravelling before him. He honestly didn't know if he and Jack were going to stay together or not. Hiccup didn't know what to expect anymore. His whole life had turned around and he had no control over it.

Hiccup had never felt so alone.

**Jay**


	8. Separation

**You guys all get two chapters in one! I just couldn't help myself =3 ... I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

**Title: **_Chosen_

**Summary: **_When the Man in the Moon chooses Hiccup to carry the next future Guardian, it poses complications and questions for everyone._

**Rating: **_T_

**Genre: **_Romance/Drama_

**Characters (MAIN): **_Hiccup Haddock and Jack Frost_

**Pairing: **_Jack x Hiccup_

**NOTE: **_**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SLASH AND MPREG!**_

* * *

Jack flew to the cove, still in Berk. He didn't want to go far from Hiccup in case something happened or if he changed his mind. It was very strange, not being with Hiccup that morning. Instead, they yelled at each other a fought. Something they had never done before. Jack suspected that every couple goes through that patch sooner or later though. And since Hiccup was pregnant, he had added hormones to contribute to what had happened.

He felt angry. Not at Hiccup, of course, but at the situation. At the Moon. Once again he found himself caught in a bad place and all he wanted to do was free him and Hiccup from it. All he wanted was for things to go back to the way they were. Jack knew that could never happen, though. Hiccup had been right; he was pregnant and everything was over and done with. They could never go backwards and try to sort this all out.

Jack sighed flopping down onto the snowy ground, cross-legged. He was frustrated with Hiccup, though. How could he want to change his mind? How could he just blindly walk into this without thinking about what was going to happen down the road? And why did he choose now of all times to get mad about it? The Guardian sighed heavily and balled up his fists. He wished it were night. He wanted to talk to the Moon. He wanted answers, too! If Hiccup was to die giving birth, then Jack figured that he deserved to know this. Hiccup deserved to know! They both deserved more information.

With silence answering all of his unspoken questions, Jack stared at the pond with tears in his eyes. From the beginning, this was all so unfair. It was too much to put on Hiccup and now he was upset with everything. He knew that his boyfriend was going to wind up cracking and getting upset. He just didn't know when. And now that they were through the halfway mark of the pregnancy, it was almost too much to bear for the winter spirit.

"This isn't fair," Jack whispered through his tears. "I don't want to lose everything. I don't want to lose Hiccup. I don't want our child to live without him. I can't do this without him. And I know he can't do this without me." He closed his eyes, letting the tears roll down his cheeks. He'd been holding them in since the fight with Hiccup started. He knew that crying would only make the teen viking more upset and probably guilty. "I just want answers again. I just want information." He looked up at the sky, wishing even more that the moon was out. "If you have something to say, please. Tell the others or something. Please. Hic and I are scared. And I don't want to lose the only person who loves me more than anything in the world." He closed his eyes again and took a deep breathe. "Please."

Hiccup stayed in bed most of that morning after Jack left, tears running down his face. He never wanted to fight with Jack. He rarely fought with anyone and bickering like that with the person he loved just broke his heart. And to think that he was angry at Jack, too was more heartbreaking. He didn't want to be angry with Jack. This wasn't his fault. Hiccup knew that it was his choice. Both of them knew it, Jack had been completely right.

After Hiccup had laid himself up in bed, Toothless started pounding on the roof of the house wanting him to get up. Even though Toothless refused to take Hiccup flying while he was pregnant, the dragon still wanted to wake his rider up and have his day started.

Sighing softly, Hiccup pulled off his covers and sat up. He wobbly stood to his feet under the weight of his belly and held his arms out to steady himself. He smiled a little bittersweetly down at his tummy. "You're getting heavy in there, huh?" Hiccup carefully eased himself down the stairs and out the door, being careful of the ice and snow.

"Good morning, Mister Bossy," Hiccup grinned, greeting Toothless up on the roof. "Did you have to wake me up? I guess you didn't hear me and Jack fighting this morning, huh?"

Toothless let out a whine of worry and hopped down onto the ground in front of Hiccup. He tilted his head and nuzzled his rider's cheek, wanting to know just what happened betwee his friend and his mate.

Hiccup sighed, leaning his head against Toothless'. "We fought this morning, bud. I kind of let out everything I've been wanting to say since this started. I had a bad dream about me dying while having the baby. It kind of sparked everything and my need to vent." He sighed again and looked at his friend. "I told Jack I needed some time."

Toothless stood back, his head raised high and grunted displeasingly. Hiccup needed his mate. They needed each other. For the sake of the child his rider carried. Toothless bowed his head and showed his teeth gently to show Hiccup that he wasn't pleased with what happened and the decision that was made.

"I know, bud, I know," Hiccup tossed his hands at his side. "It was stupid of us, stupid of me, and I shouldn't have sent him away. But Toothless, I need space! I need time! I-there's still so much about this I don't understand." He motioned to his large belly. "I'm trying my best, bud I really am but it's still so much. There's still stuff that I don't understand and we don't have all of the answers." He sighed heavily. "Gods, I've messed up so bad."

Toothless cooed and nuzzled Hiccup softly. He could tell that his rider was upset and stressed, but he knew that wasn't a good thing for him or the child. He wanted Hiccup to be happy, if anything and calm. Softly, Toothless licked Hiccup's cheek and offered a cute, toothless smile.

Hiccup grinned back hugging Toothless' head. "Yeah I know, bud. You're always there for me. Thank you." He gave his friend a pet. "Come on let's go find Jack, what do you say? Maybe we can talk about everything, huh?"

Bounding in the snow, Toothless pounced around Hiccup in excitement. He had grown very fond of his rider's mate and wanted the two to make up and live a happy life. He licked Hiccup's cheek warmly, waiting for the boy's lead.

"Do you think I could ride you, bud?" Hiccup asked. "You don't have to fly. Just to walk and look for him." He gave the dragon a pleading, cute look.

Toothless groaned and rolled his eyes, getting down to his belly so that Hiccup could hopefully climb on. He would walk slow, of course, but he didn't see the harm in letting the boy ride as long as he wasn't flying.

Hiccup heaved himself up onto Toothless' back with struggle from his large and heavy belly. He managed to get onto the saddle, strapping himself in and clicking in his prosthetic leg. "Alright, bud. I'm on. Let's go look for Jack."

Toothless started off out of the village, walking cautiously and slowly much to Hiccup's dismay. He voiced the fact that he was pregnant, not sick multiple times. To which Toothless softly growled in protest, warning Hiccup that he would stop and force the rider off to walk on his own. Hiccup digressed.

As the walk continued, Hiccup hoped that they would be able to find Jack. He didn't even know if the Guardian was still in Berk or not. But Jack had promised him that he wouldn't be far. Hiccup sighed softly, hoping that him and Jack could talk things out and work everything out for the better. He knew from earlier that Toothless was right. He needed Jack and so did the baby. If they wanted this to work and to last, then they needed to stay together as a team. Besides, they still loved each other. At least ... Hiccup hoped so.

**Jay**


End file.
